Nicktoons Unite: Rise of El Tigre
by metalheadrailfan
Summary: El Oso and Django of the Dead has overthrown White Pantera from the throne in Mircale City, and Manny seeks the help of the Avengers to help restore it. However, even when El Oso is defeated, Django has other ideas for the hulk. Fanmake/parody of Avengers: EMH episode 'Some Assembly Required' and 'Panther's Quest'
1. Prologue

**Hello readers and welcome to the third story of the Nicktoon Avenger series. This one should turn out a lot better than the previous story (I hope). This one will be based on the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episodes 'Some Assembly Required' and 'Panther's Quest'**

**Characters introduced:**

**Manny Rivera/El Tigre as T'Challa/Black Panther**

**El Oso/Man Bear as M'Baku/Man Ape**

**Django of the Dead as Ulysses Klaw**

**Don't forget to review (constructive critisim only and please make them readable) Guest reviews welcome.**

* * *

**Nicktoons Unite: Rise of El Tigre**

**Prologue**

_Miracle City, Mexico_

Deep in the heart of theLacandon Jungle King Rodolfo Rivera, also known as the White Pantera, was being challenge for the thrown for the very closed off civilization.

"Come White Pantera," his challenger roared, "and face El Oso, the Man Bear!"

Rodolfo rose and accepted the challenge. His son, Prince Manny was stunned at such a decision.

"Father, please," he begged, "do not do this!"

"Is is the law, my son," Rodolfo said, "this is how the kings of Miracle City have chosen to rule. This is how it is written and we will respect it."

"But the Grizzly Bear tribe, they cannot claim what is ours!"

"El Oso has made a challenge to the throne of Miracle City," Rodolfo's advisor said, "it is your father's duty as king and White Pantera, to meet it.

"Father," Manny protested, "if you lose, you know what he will do to this city."

"And that is why I will not lose," Rodolfo said confidently, "our family has protected Miracle City and it's treasure for generations. The Rivera's reign will not end this day."

He stepped forward and faced El Oso.

"El Oso," he tried to reason, "there is no shame..."

"I have waited years for this, Rodolfo!" El Oso shouted, "the Grizzly Bear tribe has been ignored for centuries! But no longer! RROOOARR!"

He then charged at Rodolfo and the battle for the throne began. At first, Rodolfo had the upper hand and brought El Oso to the ground.

"It was a mistake to come here, El Oso," he scolded, "the Grizzly Bear tribe was exiled long ago. Your mere existence is forbidden! But still, I have respected you none the less. And this is how you repay me?"

"No Pantera," El Oso smirked, "this is!"

From behind the crowd, a skeletal like spirit aimed a sonic cannon and ear piercing vibrating sound began to screech through Rodolfo's ears, giving El Oso the chance to strike.

"Father!" he shouted and raced to his aid, "we have to help him!"

"No," the advisor stopped him," this is the law! Your father respects it and so must you!"

All Manny could do was watch as El Oso began to beat his father senseless.

"So arrogant Rodolfo, that is your downfall," El Oso grinned wickedly as Rodolfo laid helplessly on the ground, "I never wanted your respect! I wanted you hide!"

El Oso delivered one last punch, so hard that it killed Rodolfo on impact. Manny eyes widened in horror at the sight before him.

"ROOOAAARR!" El Oso boomed, "bow to your new king! Bow to El Oso, the Man Bear!"

Everyone reluctantly did so, except for Manny, who stared at El Oso, vengance burning in his eyes. He fled the scene before El Oso could notice and raced to the ancient temple of his ancestor, the El Tigre.

He kneeled before the monument where the outfit of his ancestor rested. Determined, he rose and took hold of the suit.

"Ancient Tiger Spirit," he chanted, "I summon you!"

* * *

Later, El Oso stood deep inside a mine, where workers were digging out Miracle City's most precious treasure.

"For generations, the Rivera family ruled Miracle City," he said, "they crushed my people under their heels. But no more."

"What about the White Pantera's son?" came a voice from behind him, "will he return?"

"It does not matter, the Pantera is defeated and the kings of Miracle City do not ask for him. Even if he did, who could help him?"

The figure behind him emerged from the shadows, revealing the skeletal spirit from before.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of assistance," he ssaid, "but I'll be taking my payment now. I've got mortals waiting."

"Very well. As promised, the vibranium is yours to take, Django."

"Excellent," the spirit smirked even more," it's always good to go right to the source."

* * *

Outside the city's boundaries, Manny, now in the El Tigre attire, pounced into the depths of the jungle.

He knew who would help him...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been a few days since the massive super villain breakout and the Avengers were now on round the clock duty for any villains causing trouble. One such incident is a cliché bank robbery by Himculeas.

The muscular villain was just about to make his escape when something shot him from behind.

"Really Himculeas?" came a voice, who in turn was Jenny Wakeman, "a bank robbery? Anyways, I'm going to have to ask you to put the money and surrender or else you will be beat up."

"HA! XJ9?!" Himculeas laughed, "you think I'm scared of you? I'll tear every single weapon in you system, because I'll..."

He then looked above him and saw Timmy flying above her.

"No, don't stop," Timmy said, "please continue."

"Eh...It doesn't matter, I can still take both of you..."

He then stopped when he saw Thomas, Danny and Brad approach.

"Uh...okay..." he stammered as he slowly backed up before bumping into someone. He looked and saw Hulk Jimmy ready to squash him. Himculeas was getting more scared by the minute, but quickly reformed back to his wimpy self when he saw Arnold and Helga up on a nearby roof with nipper rifles and arrows.

"OKAY OKAY!" he cried, "I surrender!"

"Wow, that was easy," Jenny grinned.

"Verily," Thomas agreed, "he brings all of Greece to shame with his cowardice. What say you Phantom?"

"I'd say," Danny said, "one down, 73 to go team."

* * *

Later everyone, except Thomas who waas currently checking on things in Asgard, was gathered at the Avengers Mansion, waiting for Jenny and Brad to arrive for a tour, since they had just joined the team.

At last the arrived.

"Jenny, Brad, welcome to Avengers Mansion," Timmy greeted, "before you guys get settled in to _your _room."

He turned and looked at Arnold who just rolled his eyes.

"We'll give you guys a tour so you know where everything is."

"Swanky," Jenny said, impressed.

"The mansion is run by Cosmo," Timmy continued as they walked, "my personal artificial intelligence. Anything you need, Cosmo will supply. Say hi, Cosmo."

'_Greetings Dr. Bradley Carbuckle and Jennifer Wakeman.'_

"We have a full kitchen, chef on call. Bedrooms have maid services and room service as well. A theater/lounge with satellite TV and movies. Every form of video entertainment on the planet."

"Are you serious Turner?" Bras questioned, "this is what you've spent the last few months working on since the Chitauri invasion?"

"Ah, no," Arnold said, "We haven't even shown you two the good stuff, yet. You're going to need these."

He handed them two ID cards.

"Everyone on the team has these," Timmy explained, "These are connected to the Turner Industries network; we use them to keep us in audio and video contact anywhere in the world. They also give you full access and control to the mansion. And also..."

He turned to fireplace and the wall lifted to an elevator.

"Nifty," Jenny said, even more impressed.

"And ta-da," Danny said as they descended, "the sub-levels."

"This part of the mansion contains a laboratory for James and Brad to conduct research as well as my armory. And here is the gym where Phantom, Hawkeye and Widow work out."

Now it was Brad's turn to be impressed as he observed the lab.

"Wow, nice pool," Jenny said as she looked at out.

"Actually the pool is upstairs," Timmy said, "now before I continue, does anyone have any questions."

"Yeah, I've got one," Helga retorted, "why are we here, we've seen this already?!"

"I'm glad you asked Pataki," Timmy smirked, "I brought all of you down here because I'd like to show you the Avengers newest addition."

The pool then opened up and out lifted a brand new jet.

"This is a fully-functioning hangar with two prototypical high speed aerial shuttles. Introducing, the Quin-Jet. Weapons, shields and a high speed of Mark VIII, for those of us who can't fly. And it can go into space, too."

"It's official," Arnold said, "I'm in love with this jet."

"Watch it Football Head," Helga warned.

"But nothing could replace you babe."

"Okay, with all lovingness aside," Timmy said, "I have one last room to show you."

They soon enter a room with a large round table in the center.

"This is the assembly hall."

"All of the money you've put into this is very impressive Timmy," Brad said sarcastically, "we're ya bored? Are we part of yours and Johanssen's pet project now? Why are we even here?"

"That's a good question," Timmy answered, "kind of angry, but that's okay. Cosmo, bring up the most wanted list."

'_Yes, sir,' _Cosmo replied.

"74 super villains escaped during the breakout. Dylan is still in Asgard, Graviton is being held by S.H.I.E.L.D. and we just caught Himculeas. But we've got more work to do."

"I know quite a few of these guys," Danny pointed out, "I've dealt with Technus during the war."

"If we do capture them all, where do we put them?!" Brad argued, "The Big House is destroyed, the Tremerton Prison is a massive pile of rubble and we haven't heard anything about the cube since James got out of there before anything could happen!"

"I'm working with a colleague right now," Timmy explained, "Sam Dullard has proposed a prison that is actually outside this dimension; in a place he calls the Negative Zone."

"You know guys, I think we should call it a day," Jenny yawned, clearly bored with Timmy and Brad's arguing, "and we go kick some bad guy butt tomorrow..."

'_Warning, intruder alert!' _Cosmo rang suddenly.

"Never mind," Jenny said, now more awake. Everyone raced outside to see a man in a Tiger like outfit, ready to pounce on the main gate.

"Do you think he's a friendly?" Danny asked. He soon got his answer when the man roared and charged at them.

"I guess not," he said, "Avengers Assemble."

"I've got..." Timmy began as he flew at the intruder, but was cut off when the mystery intruder clawed his armor.

'_Armor power down,' _Cosmo said, '_shield generator offline.'_

"You think you're fast?" Jenny mocked, "well dodge these."

She then fired numerous lasers at him, but his suit just absorbed the blasts.

"What just happened?" she asked Arnold.

"I have no idea," he said, "but it seemed to be...watch out!"

He shoved Jenny out of the way just before the attacker could claw them to bits. Danny them tackled him when he was off guard and fired ghost beams at him, but his suit just absorbed them. Just then a massive colony of ants began to engulf him.

"Alright, are you ready to talk about this?" Brad questioned as he rode a flying ant. The man said nothing and released a vibrating sound from his wrist, repelling the ants.

"That sound," Brad said amazed when he returned to normal size, "that's vibranium."

"You know what," Helga said as she fired her pistol, "I've had just about enough of super-tech cat ninja guy."

"I agree," Brad said and grew to his giant man form. The man then leaped up and knocked out several weak points in Brad's body and brought him to the ground.

The man was just about to attack again when Hulk Jimmy grasped him in a bear hug.

"Don't even think about it," he said in a deep voice.

"Enough," the man said and escaped from Hulk Jimmy grasp.

"What's your game, mister?" Danny questioned, "you expect us to believe you're just going to surrender."

"I am not surrendering Phantom. I have simply seen enough. I wanted to asses you abilities first hand."

He then lifted his mask and revealed his true identity.

"I am Manny Rivera."

"The prince of Miracle City?" Brad asked surprised, "what are you doing here?"

Manny stayed silent for a moment.

"I need your help..."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was now gathered in the Assembly Hall, where Manny was explaining the situation at hand.

"Why do you need our help?" Helga asked, "I mean you pretty much mopped the floor with all seven of us."

"Well, for the record, I was holding back," Timmy said, "but Helga's right. We're kinda busy with an army of escaped super villains."

"My city has been thrown over by just such a villain," Manny explained, "a brutal fiend called El Oso, 'The Man Bear'. I need your help to get passed the Miracle City people so I can restore the throne."

"Get passed the Miracle City people?" Danny questioned, "if the people are following this 'Man Bear' on their own free will, that's the end of the story. That's what the people want."

"You do not understand, the people are the problem. They follow the old ways. Man Bear won the throne in combat; they feel they must follow him, no matter if it destroys everything and Man Bear _will _destroy everything."

"I don't get it," Jenny said confused, "I'm sure he's bad news and all, but how could he destroy everything?"

Brad then turned to the computer and pulled up an image of a large mineral.

"Vibrainium," he exclaimed, "I've studied it first hand, and it's nothing to mess around with."

"And legend has it, Miracle City is sitting on a mountain of it," Timmy added.

"The Vibrainium mound," Manny said, "it is our treasure and our responsibility. For centuries, we have defended it from those who would exploit it."

"That kind of resource should belong to everyone," Jimmy said, "Vibrainium has the potential to change the world."

"I agree, but not always for the right reasons."

"Ah...yeah," Timmy said awkwardly, "Turner Industries once investigated the possibility use Virbrainium to make weapons."

Brad and Jimmy scowled at him.

"It was a long time ago. My people tried to deal with King Rodolfo, where is he now?"

Manny just bowed his head, not wanting to talk about it.

"If this Man Bear is going to but lives in danger," Danny said after a moment of silence, "we have to do something."

"Lives are in danger, Avenger," Manny shouted and pulled out a flash drive, "computer satellite view of Miracle City."

"Miracle City can't be seen on satellite," Timmy said as the image showed, "trust me, I've tried."

"Zoom in," Manny said to Cosmo and the projector showed a satellite view of the city.

"Okay so how exactly do you know my systems inside and out?!" Timmy exclaimed.

"I've studied them," Manny simply answered, "inside and out."

"Ever think of working for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Arnold asked, impressed.

The projector zoomed in even more to see the Vibrainium mine being excavated.

"Plasmia," Danny said in shock.

"That's Technus," Timmy said, "he's one of the guys on our list to catch. But who's the skeleton guy?"

"That is Djnago of the Dead," Manny explained, "he is an ancient spirit of untold evil. He is a serious threat."

"So," Helga asked, "who's up for invading Miracle City?"

* * *

With the mission now in motion, Manny and the team gathered in one of the new Quin-Jets and rocketed off to the ancient Central American city.

"Thomas is still not answering his ID card," Timmy said as he flew next to the jet, "probably still having his family reunion in fantasy land."

"So we need to go through 'Torment Forest'," Jenny said as she observed the map, "passed 'Piranha Cove' and through the 'Chasm of', what was it? Icy Clouds?"

"Chilling Mists," Manny answered.

"Right."

As Arnold piloted the jet, he looked over at Danny who was staring out the window.

"You okay, Phantom?" he asked.

"In my day if something went this high," Danny answered, "we didn't call it a jet."

"What did you call it?"

"Science Fiction."

* * *

Later the jet and Timmy were flying above the Lacandon Jungle, but Manny was not certain of the area.

"This is not the path I laid out!" he radioed to Timmy, "we should avoid this area. The jungle here too well protected."

"Relax," Timmy bragged, "the Quin-Jet and my Armor have the best cloaking tech there is. Mine."

Suddenly lasers began shooting in all directions as they triggered the defense systems.

"Miracle City's defense systems are better," Manny said flatly.

Just then lasers struck the jet's engines and it began a crash course to the jungle below.

"Hang on to something!" Arnold shouted as he tried to get as much of a control land as he possibly could. Timmy flew in front and thrusted in the opposite direction and slowed the collision with some trees.

With everyone now safely on the jungle floor, Timmy surveyed the damage.

"You owe me a jet!" he snapped.

"You chose not to listen to me Turner," Manny said, "it was a mistake."

"You and me need to have a little talk, Kitty," Timmy said angrily.

"Hey, would you look at the time," jenny interrupted them, "should we be somewhere, like in a giant fight with Plasmia right now?!"

"Right, here's the plan. We take down Plasmia and protect the Vibrainium mound. Then we deal with El Oso."

"Gee, nice plan," Jimmy said sarcastically.

"He is right, Turner," Manny said, "do not underestimate the Miracle City army, which is headed this way. I wish you well, but I will deal with El Oso myself."

And with that, he leaped onto a tree and pounced into the jungle.

"And he left," Jimmy said, still not helping.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Timmy shouted, "I can't...UGH! Phantom, go after him."

"But you need..." Danny began, but then he stopped, "understood."

He reverted to his ghost form and flew off after Manny.

"Wow he didn't argue with me or anything. Everyone take notes."

"He's a soldier, genius," Arnold said, "he follows orders, even bad ones."

"Crimeny, now it's just the six of us against Miracle City, Plasmia, an ancient demon and a super villain," Helga groaned, "this day just keeps getting better."

"That's how much faith I have in you guys," Timmy said, trying to lighten the mood, "besides I've dealt with Plasmia in the past, and Miracle City, not a problem."

Suddenly his radar detected something coming straight at him. A spear came flying out of a tree hole, but luckily he dodged it and it landed in a branch. The spear then gave off a vibrating sound and the exploded, sending everyone back against the trees.

Timmy looked up to find himself surrounded by Miracle City warriors.

"Okay, maybe a little problem," he said meekly.

"Enough talking," Jimmy said, and then transformed into his hulk self, ready to fight, "time to smash!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Inside the Virbrainium mine, Django and El Oso were given Technus a demonstration of the mineral. Django aimed his weapon at a statue of the El Tigre and shattered it to pieces.

"And that is only scratching the surface of the metal's potential," he said, "an army equipped with these could..."

"It'll do," Technus cut him off. He then turned to El Oso.

"Plasmia thank you for your 'openness', your highness."

"You think me a fool?!" El Oso snarled, "I know you outsiders value the virbrainium more than the gold you offer."

"I'm not one to judge, big guy."

"The Virbrainium has corrupted the people of Miracle City, weakened it! I will restore my land to its natural state without the Rivera tribe's technology. If Plasmia is willing to pay my price, they are welcome to it."

"They will pay more for the Virbrainium," Django added, "let me..."

"Django," Technus warned, "watch yourself. You would want to go back into the Ghost Zone would you?"

"If the Baron thinks he can cut me out, he is surely mistaken! Only I have the knowledge of the mineral's power, so you do as I say or that metal will blow up right in your face!"

"Now that's not very nice," Technus smirked, ready to blast him.

"Lord El Oso," called the advisor, "Miracle City defenses have shot down an unidentified aircraft. An army division has engaged outsiders within our borders!"

El Oso face went to pure rage.

"RROOAARR!" he boomed, "if Plasmia crosses me, you will not live to regret it!"

"No," Technus said thinking, "this is something else."

* * *

Out in the jungle, Manny pounced off branch after branch, making his way to the city. Danny followed close behind.

"Your athletics are impressive," Manny said, "but you are very out of place in the jungle here, Phantom."

"You came to us for help," Danny said, "so here I am."

"This is my burden to bear. Alone."

"So the Avengers were what? A distraction? You're using us to get your own people?"

"Man Bear is mine!" Manny growled.

"I've got my orders," Danny said, "so you can let me help you...or we can go another round."

Manny sighed and turned his back to Danny.

"Man Bear took my father," he shouted, "and I did nothing! I failed him. I know you can understand that Phantom. Please, let me do this."

And with that he leaped into the distance once more. Danny just sighed.

* * *

Back at the wreck site, the rest of the team had just taken down the entire Miracle City squadron that attacked them.

"Okay...cough...that was a little harder than it should've been," Timmy coughed.

"You know for an uncharted Central American civilization," Brad said as he observed a spear, "they've got tech well advanced than anything we've got."

"They're smart, I'll give them that," Arnold added, "if Plasmia gets their hands on any of this..."

"They won't," Timmy interrupted, "I wish Thomas would answer his stupid phone!"

* * *

In the city temple, El Oso sat on the throne as his advisor gave him updates on the intruders.

"The warriors in the jungle do not respond, "he said, "I beg of you, rid Miracle City of all the outsiders. Rodolfo would..."

"I AM KING!" El Oso boomed, "NOT THE WHITE PANTERA! THE RIVERA REIGN IS NO MORE!"

"You are wrong, El Oso," came Manny's voice, "The El Tigre, challenges you to the throne!"

"Manny," gasped the advisor, "a challenge has been issued. By tribal law, you must..."

"I have no use for tradition," El Oso snapped and turned to his guards, "crush the Tiger Cub!"

* * *

Back at the mine, Technus observed the loading area, when suddenly a massive explosion occurred behind, yet it didn't faze him.

"You're on our list pal," jenny said as she and the other entered, "I think you're number 34, but we can take you early."

"Finally," Technus smirked, "someone to hurt."

He charged at Jenny, but Arnold and Helga's bullets and arrows distracted him and the trio began to pelt him endlessly. Django heard the commotion and rushed to the scene.

"Are you all insane?!" he cried, "you can't do this in the vibrainium mine!"

Just then Brad flew up to his face on an ant.

"Do you know what I love about Central America?" he asked, Ecitoninae, better known as New World Army Ants."

From behind Django, a large army of ant began to engulf him. Panicking, he shot them away with this sonic weapon.

As the battle between the robot, the spies and Technus, Timmy and Hulk Jimmy were busily taking out guards. However each blast from either Timmy or Jenny's repuslors, Arnold's arrows or Helga' bullets was all absorbed by the unexcavated Virbainuim.

"You fools!" Django shouted, "if the virbainium mound absorbs too much energy..."

"It'll overload," Brad finished, "And with that kind of energy, the explosion will take out have of Central America! Everyone stop!"

From behind him, a Plasmia agent shot a blast from his gun, but Brad and Django dodged it and it slammed straight into the mound.

"No, everyone stay back!" Django shouted and pushed the agent back.

"I think we're done with you Cowboy," Technus said from below and shot and energy beam from his hand. The beam struck the catwalk and Django fell onto vibrainum mound.

"Wait," he cried and felt his body vanish into the mound, "no, NO!"

Everyone stopped and watched as Django's spiritual energy was absorbed, but then they heard a maniacal laughter. At the summit of the mound, Django reappeared, but much bigger and transparent.

"The sound, the sound!" he laughed, "I am the sound! I can hear you. Plasmia, you snakes!"

He then began to destroy everything in sight as Plasmia agents ran for their lives. Again unfazed by this Technus turned as headed for mine entrance.

"All ships, grab as much virbrainium and launch," he ordered, "Plasmia is pulling out."

"That's mine!" Django shouted as he grabbed a mine train and swallowed the virbrainium on board it.

The six Avengers stood in front of the mound and thought of ways to stop him.

"So does anyone have a plan?" Jenny asked, "I say earplugs, but it's kind of short term."

* * *

Meanwhile, Manny was trying his best to take down the two guards El Oso had sent to fight him for the thorne.

"BWAHAHAHA!" El Oso chuckled, "your father trained them well Tiger Cub."

Manny looked back at the guards. "You do not have to do this," he said.

The guards looked at each other, trying to decide who they should listen to. Just then a green energy blast destoyed both their spears. They turned and saw Danny ready to fight.

"You can face Man Bear alone," he said to Manny, "anyone else is fair game."

"Teat the outsider apart," El Oso growled, "I will deal with El Tigre."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Battle between the newly transformed Django and the rest of the Avengers ensued and Django became more powerful by the minute and Hulk Jimmy's constant pounding on the vibranium mound wasn't helping.

"Thanks for the juice, Block Head," he smirked and grew even bigger while admitting more vibrating sounds throughout the mine.

* * *

At the temple, Manny stood before El Oso ready to fight as Danny continued to face off the guards. El Oso pounded his chest and charged at Manny. Much like the previous fight for the throne, Manny had the upper hand and drew out his claws from his gloves. He then pounced at El Oso and began clawing all over him.

"Shall I show you the same mercy you showed my father?!" Manny challenged.

"Ask him yourself," El Oso added, "when you join him!"

He then pulled out a small device that admitted a strong vibranium sound. Manny clenched his ears as tight as he could.

"Manny!" Danny shouted and raced to his aid, but was then tackled by a guard. El Oso then kicked Manny across the temple and he crashed against a statue of one of his ancestors.

"A gift from Plasmia," he smirked, "how fitting. You'll meet you end the same way your father did. But you are not even a man he was. You go to outsiders for help, but no outsider can help you now!"

Suddenly a large explosion was heard and El Oso turned to see a Plasmia ship fly out the volcano, followed a massive skeleton hand trying to grab it. Manny saw the opportunity and slowly walked over to El Oso, struggling against the sound waves. El Oso increased the pressure, but Manny kept going.

"I am not the same as my father, El Oso," he said, "for my rage is greater!"

He then roared and clawed El Oso right to the ground. El Oso at this point, lost consciousness.

* * *

"Blasting him wasn't you best idea, Timmy," Brad said as Django was even bigger.

"Yeah, no kidding," Timmy groaned, "today has to be 'Prove Timmy Wrong Day'. Brad, you know virbrainium better than anyone else. What happened and how do we stop it?"

"Whatever's happened to Django, it would appear his spiritual being has become some sort of sound form. His body is now made of pure sound."

"So we have to shut him up?" Helga asked, how?"

"I saw Django transform," Brad answered, "I can't exactly tell, but it looks like the sound is being projected from his sonic admitter. And we can contain it with the same thing that created it, virbrainium. Jen, Hulk, Hawkeye, keep Django busy. Timmy, Helga and I have work to do."

"Oh great," Arnold said sarcastically, "this is going to be fun."

* * *

The villagers gathered in around the temple to witness the scene.

"This is the man who has brought catastrophe to our land!" Manny spoke, "the one who took you king, through cowardice and dishonor!"

The advisor then stepped forward.

"Manny!" he chanted. And soon the temple echoed of Manny's named as the villagers welcomed their new king.

Danny smiled, but then turned his attention back to the volcano, wondering if his teammates were okay.

* * *

At this time Arnold, Hulk Jimmy and Jenny were trying their best to keep Django distracted.

"You should've given up when you had the chance," Jenny said as she fired numerous lasers at him, "because now that you're a fifty foot tall energy thing, you're going down! We might've let you before..."

Django then swooped down and almost swatted her.

"Yeah, you're right, we wouldn't have."

"Enough, enough!" Django shouted, "you're jet's make sound. Annoying sound. Sound is vibration, sound pressure, AHAHAHA! Pressure!"

He then released more vibration and grew through the roof of the volcano. His vibration echoed throughout the jungle and Manny, Danny and the villages held their ears.

Meanwhile, Timmy, Helga and Brad were busy with their plan.

"Honestly, I thought this plan would be a little more high tech," Timmy complained as he drilled a crystal.

"Crimney, quit complaining," Helga scowled, before turning to Brad, "what 's the game plan, Carbuckle?"

"The Vibrainium should contain the sound from Django's sonic admitter," Brad explained, "There's just a small chance that the vibrational shock wave could cause destructive interference and then explode."

Timmy and Helga looked at him with blank faces.

"We heard 'destructive' and 'explode'" Timmy said.

"And of course we have to get to the admitter first," Brad continued, "you'll have to fly into Django. It may tingle...a lot."

"Great," Timmy said sarcastically.

And with that Timmy blasted off and flew straight into Django's mouth, heading for the admitter.

"This less like tingling and more like normal pain!" he shouted.

'_Structural failure in 5...4...3...'_

Before Cosmo could count down to one, Timmy grabbed the admitter in the crystal and flew out Django and crashed into a small mound. Django then disappeared, before reappearing unconscious in his normal state.

"I can't believe that worked!" Brad exclaimed happily, "Timmy how do you feel?"

"Great," he answered, "now make me stop vibrating!"

"Okay, now what to do with the undead cowboy," Arnold began, but he turned to see that Django had vanished.

"Hey, he's gone."

* * *

Back at the temple, the rest of the Avengers gathered near Manny, but then warriors raised their spears, ready to attack. The advisor then entered.

"The true king of Miracle City has returned," he said, "now we may purify our land of the outsiders and return to the old ways."

"Rise my friend," Manny said, "outsiders may have threatened Miracle City, but outsiders saved it as well. The old ways allowed Man Bear to do this and the old ways must change. My first order as king to let the council lead Miracle City. The council of the people, we can no longer hide ourselves away, waiting for our enemies to come to us. What happens in our city affects the world, which is why I'm going out into the world. I will fight alongside our new allies!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second!" Timmy exclaimed, "first you attack us, then use us, abandon us and _now_ you want to _join _us?! How the hell are we supposed to trust you?!"

"You shouldn't," Manny answered, "I will earn you trust."

"He's probably our best bet for a rider home," Jenny whispered.

"You're in!" Timmy said and shook his new team member's hand.

Just then dark clouds rolled in. And what perfect timing, Thomas finally arrived.

"I am here Avengers," he shouted as he landed, but saw nothing was happening, "ready...to...uh...did I miss something?"

"And where the hell have you been?!" Arnold shouted, clearly pissed off. Thomas looked hurt.

"Do not fret Asgardian," Manny assured him, "I shall explain everything. Come all, let us celebrate! A fiesta in the Avenger's honor!"

"Ooo," Jenny smiled, "finally some fun!"

Everyone agreed and soon began to help set up. However, Hulk Jimmy didn't move and was zoning out.

"Hey big guy, you alright?" Arnold asked.

"Huh?" Hulk Jimmy snapped out his trance, "uh yeah. Jimmy coming."

What was unknown to them was that Django had just overshadowed Hulk Jimmy. He wasn't finished yet.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With Manny now on the throne, the city began to celebrate both his and the Avenger's victory over El Oso, who was currently being held in the city maximum security prison. There was dancing, food, drinks (Timmy was forbidden to go near the bar), piñatas and everyone was having a wonderful time. And for a closed off civilization, they sure knew how to throw a fiesta.

Except Hulk Jimmy, who sat on a nearby stairwell, sulking.

"Come friend Hulk," Thomas said, "this is a time of celebration. You must try this Midguardian drink, 'Margarita', I believe it's called."

"Hmph," Hulk Jimmy scoffed, "you didn't even show up until after we won, so why should you be celebrating anything."

"Well, I never!" Thomas growled offended, "you know you should let Neutron out. At least he wouldn't be, as they say, a 'Party Pooper'."

"You wanna go, you Purple Haired Freak?!"

"FREAK?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, break it up!" Arnold said, stopping them, "hey come on guys, it's a Fiesta!"

He then placed a sombrero on Hulk Jimmy, which just only made him even angrier. He growled loudly before ripping the sombrero in half and stomped off. Thomas huffed walked back to the bar.

"Crimeny, what's eatin' the big guy?" Helga asked Arnold.

"I don't know," Arnold answered, "just let him be for a while, and let off some steam."

"Good idea," she replied.

Just then, a familiar dance music began to kick through the speakers.

"Alright everybody," the DJ said, "it's time to Tango!"

Arnold and Helga looked at each other surprised.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a now, sly look.

"There better not be a pool to toss me into, Football Head," Helga grinned, remembering one their childhood memories.

"Do not worry my fair Senorita," Arnold whispered, "you're in good hands."

Helga took his hand the two pranced on the dance floor and the spotlight shone on them as they performed the iconic dance flawlessly and everyone cheered and applaud at their performance.

"Wow, those two can tango," Jenny said impressed, "Brad, we should..."

"Don't get any ideas," Brad said as he continued to drink, exhausted from today. Jenny just rolled her eyes.

"You're no fun," she said.

"Hey at least he gets to drink," Timmy complained as he held a glass of water. He checked to see if the coast was clear and began to reach over to Brad's last shot glass.

"Don't even think about it Turner", came Manny's voice from behind him, "I can put in prison disobeying Miracle City law.

"Dammit," Timmy sighed.

* * *

"Hang in there soldier," Danny patted him on the back, "you'll be back at the Mansion bar soon.

Elsewhere, Hulk Jimmy sat next to a water fountain and looked at his reflection in the water.

"Do you really think they care about you?" came Jimmy's voice. He looked down and now saw Jimmy in place of his own, and was still unaware that this was actually Django.

"What do you want?" Hulk Jimmy scowled.

"I'm just saying about what happened back there. I mean, did you see how Thomas insulted you and how Arnold made fun of you with the Sombrero? They don't care about you. You're just their personal punching bag. And once they're done with you, they'll lock you up."

"What are you talking about? You wanted to join the team."

"Things have changed."

Jimmy's eyes then briefly flashed red. Inside Hulk Jimmy's consciousness, the real Jimmy could be seen tied up to numerous chains and shouting for help.

"No, no! Don't listen to him!" he cried, "Hulk, it's not me! Tell the other Avengers! It's not me! Hulk!"

"It's only a matter of time," said the imposter Jimmy. Hulk Jimmy's eyes then turned from dark green to bright red.

"Friend Hulk," came Thomas from behind, "I want to apologize from before. It was wrong of me to say such an insult."

He placed his hand in Hulk Jimmy's shoulder.

"I hope that we..." he began. Hulk Jimmy suddenly roared, grabbed Thomas by the wrist and flung him so hard that he crashed into the stereo system.

"Thomas what happened?" Danny asked as he came to his aid.

"ROOOAAARRR!" came Hulk Jimmy as he marched through the street toward him.

"Okay never mind," Danny and flew over to Hulk Jimmy, "Easy there big guy, no need for anyone to get..."

Hulk Jimmy then shoved him out of the way onto the ground.

"...hurt."

He then grabbed Thomas by the collar, ready to pound him, when Jenny flew in front of him.

"Hulk stop!" she said, "why are you doing this? You need to calm down, we're not attacking you."

"NAAHH!" Thomas grunted as he punched Hulk Jimmy in the jaw.

"Well, I guess Thomas is."

Seeing the situation, Manny gave sounded the emergency alarm.

"Everyone, clear out," he shouted, "you are not safe here, stay in the nearest shelter until this resolved."

The villagers did so and evacuated as fast as they could before Hulk Jimmy came to close. Timmy at this time had suited up and flew down to the scene.

"Hulk, Hulk, stop this," he said, trying calm Hulk Jimmy down, "you have to listen..."

'_Alert,' _Cosmo announced, _'unknown energy detected.'_

Timmy looked at Hulk Jimmy's eyes and saw that they were bright red.

"Hulk, wait," he said, "there's something..."

"RROOOAAAARR!" boomed Hulk Jimmy as he grabbed Timmy by the head and slammed him to the ground.

"Head's up Turner," Arnold said he shot multiple arrows at the raging beast.

"There's some kind of weird energy around the Hulk," Timmy said to Thomas and Danny, "Phantom, it's similar to the energy you give off."

"It's Ghost Energy," Danny said, "the Hulk has been overshadowed."

"RROOOARRR!" Hulk Jimmy boomed once more, before being attacked by Manny and Brad, who was in his Giant Man form.

"I take it that this is not a trust building exercise," Manny said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Brad agreed.

Hulk Jimmy then grabbed Brad by the hand and flipped him over, destroying many buildings in the process. He then stood on Brad head and was about to slam his fist on his cranium, when Thomas swooped in to retaliate, but he grabbed Thomas's cape and spun him repeatedly before letting go, sending careening against Arnold, Manny, Helga and Danny.

Brad slowly reached up to grab him, as Timmy flew in to tackle him of Brad, but Hulk Jimmy swung his fist and sucker punched Timmy's helmet.

"OW!" he shouted when he crashed.

Hulk Jimmy them leaped onto Brad's shoulder and punched him in the face and sent Brad on his back once more.

"Get away from him!" Jenny shouted as she fired numerous lasers at him.

Hulk Jimmy then slammed his palm against her, causing her to systems to shut down. She laid onto of Brad unconscious and Hulk Jimmy was ready to strike again.

"NO!" shouted Jimmy in his subconscious, breaking free of the chains.

"RROOOAAAARR!" Hulk Jimmy roared in pain, as did the Django, whose spirit rose out of his body.

"Django?!" Timmy shouted when he him.

"Ugh..." Django groaned, "wait, what? NO! I had him! I could've ruled the Earth with the beast's rage. But it doesn't matter I can still..."

Before he could say anything else, he was suddenly knocked unconscious by Hulk Jimmy.

"No one controls Jimmy," he said.

Brad this time had shrunk to his normal size and now both he and Jenny were being carried by Arnold and Helga.

"Does someone want to explain what that was all about?" he asked.

"It would seem that Django had overshadowed the Hulk, manipulating him to cause this rampage," Manny explained.

"Aside from that, Hulk you are truly a warrior to be reckoned with," Thomas said proudly.

"I have to agree," Danny said, "few can resist being overshadowed."

"It doesn't matter," Hulk Jimmy said, pushing them way, "even overshadowed, I could tell you all thought I was a savage monster! You were all going to take me down. I knew it was too good to be true. You're no different that Vortex and the Hulk Busters. Except they're honest about it. I QUIT!"

"No, Hulk it's not like that," Helga tried to assure him.

"I'm done," Hulk Jimmy muttered and leaped in the depths of the jungle.

"Turner, I did not mean for this to happen," Manny said.

"It's not your fault, Manny," Timmy said, "none of us saw this coming."

"Should we go after him?" Arnold asked.

"No. Give him some time. He'll come back."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Turner," Danny said, "but still, I hope he does."

"Ugh..." groaned Django as he regained consciousness.

"Now what do we do with you?" Timmy asked as they all surrounded him.

"I know just the place," Manny smirked.

* * *

With Django finally defeated, the Avengers and their new member boarded one Miracle City's jets to begin the journey home. Manny bid farewell to his followers and began to walk inside, but not before looking back toward the jungle and sigh guiltily.

He swore he could hear Hulk Jimmy's roar in the distance.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_The Cube, Las Vegas, Nevada_

"Attention S.H.I.E.L.D. commanded, this is Hulk Buster Unit 221 approaching the cube," a soldier said as his team approached the smilingly abandoned prison, "we are go for recon."

The soldiers, dressed in Halo-like gear stopped just outside the entrance.

"Stay sharp," their commander said, "I don't want any..."

Suddenly a huge, scaly hand grabbed him by the head and dragged inside.

"AHH!" he cried

The other soldiers began firing bullets in all directions, hoping to hit their target. Just then, a giant green energy dome sprouted from the roof and began to expand. It passed over the soldiers and slowly, they began to mutate into gamma monsters.

Much like the ones that attacked them...

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Okay, still kinda weak, but much better than the last story. Next up: 'Nicktoons Unite: Calamitous' Gamma Empire'. Everything will flow more easily with this one.**


End file.
